Cancer
by Lizsername
Summary: Jimmy is diagnosed with cancer. Johnny doesn't know how to handle it. Jimmy doesn't want to die. Song fic based off My Chemical Romance.


Cancer

**A/.N: Quick little one shot while I'm sick. I just have been inspired to write a song fic to this song. My friend is doing one with the real MCR so I thought of doing one for our fandom**

**Told in Jimmy's pov. **

**I do not own AI. If I did it won't be closing. **

**I do not own My Chemical Romance! Do you know how much I want to though!**

"Jimmy…" he whispers.

I was turned out towards the window. "Don't, please, don't come in…"

_**Turn away,**_

_**If you could get me a drink **_

_**Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded**_

"The nurse asked me to bring you water. Jimmy," he still was talking to me. Right now, I didn't want to pay attention. He probably brought everyone else.

I was growing weaker and weaker. Everything we tried has almost made me stronger. My test results were in for the 9th time. It's growing stronger at points. I can't just tell him. I'm too scared.

"Johnny," I said. "Is anyone else with you?"

"Whatsername, Theo, Leslie, Libby, Mikey…"

I cringed at the names. These were the same people I partied with. The same people who I had a drink with, maybe rape them, had sex and much more….I couldn't show them at my dark moments. "Don't let them in…"

"Jimmy," Johnny whispered, "we are worried…"

Of course….I hate having this.

_**Call my aunt Marie**_

_**Help her gather all my things**_

_**And bury me in all my favorite colors**_

I turned to face Johnny. My stuff was in his hands. He collected everything and put it in a scrapbook. "You son of a bitch…"

Tears were in his eyes. He sits in the wooden chair, grasping my hand, "I don't want you to…"

"I will not," I kissed him with my dried up lips. "I promise I won't die yet."

"You can't just say that." He mumbled. "At one point or another, it's going to kill you."

_**My sisters and my brothers, still, **_

_**I will not kiss you, **_

_**'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.**_

I don't want to leave Johnny. I don't want to leave Whatsername. I don't want to leave the city. I don't want to leave the friends. _Somehow, I have to remind myself I might._

Tears are shed through my eyes. I haven't cried since my sister and brother, Cherry and Frank, were here. That's been a couple of months. They still visit; just not as much as Johnny.

"I don't want to die, Johnny," I cried out.

He comes by me, lying on my soon to be death bed. He hugs me, "You won't, Jimmy."

_**Now turn away, **_

_**'Cause I'm awful just to see **_

_**'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body**_

I turned from him. He kisses my cheek. "You're still pretty."

"No," I whispered. I started coughing. "Everything's gone."

"But, that doesn't change how much I love you."

_**Oh, my agony, **_

_**Know that I will never marry,**_

The ring he gave me…It hanged from my neck. We didn't know if we could get married. It swings back and forth.

"I wanna marry you," I whispered.

"I know." He kisses me. "Can't we just get married now?"

"We are," I smiled. "We are in me mind…"

"Jimmy," he cries again. "Don't—"

I put an arm around him, "I promise you I will not…"

I coughed again and moaned…

_**Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo**_

_**But counting down the days to go**_

_**It just ain't living**_

I'm still coughing. "Jimmy," he sniffs. "Drink a bit, babe."

I took the glass and held it against my lip. I took a sip and relaxed a bit. Johnny put his arms around me. I lie my head against his chest. "I love you…"

"Do you know…?"

"It's almost gone…Trust me."

"I hate living this way." He sniffs again. He hides that he's crying. "Its okay, Johnny Cakes…"

_**And I just hope you know**_

_**That if you say **_

_**Goodbye today **_

_**I'd ask you to be true **_

_**'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you**_

Johnny turned away, "I'll be back soon. Goodbye."

"Is it…?"

"It's true, I love you."

I nodded, "Love you too…"

I lied there. I started sketching, writing and looking out the window.

_I don't wanna die…._

_**'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you **_

**A/N: No death fic happy?**

**Poor Jimmy**

**Review?**


End file.
